Ultrimean Guardian Fleet
The Ultrimean Guardian Fleet is the space fleet of the nation of Ultrimea (see Primea), abbreviated as the UGF. Overview The fleet consists of 2 flagships, Atlantica, the lesser one, and Atlantica Ultima, the greater one, as well as 5 Grand Motherships, 20 Motherships, 175 experimental ships (75 Rapiers and 100 Stilettos), 2,500 Basic Cruisers, and 7,500 Basic Stealth Ships. There are also hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of small fighter spacecrafts and other spacecrafts. There are also at least 1000 reserve ships, including more cruisers and stealth ships. The fleet is led by Captain Herman Okeanos of the Ultrimean military. Divisions The UGF has two main divisions, the Intra-Planetary Defense Division (IPDD), and the Extra-Terrestrial Defense Division (ETDD). The IPDD deals with threats from within Primea itself, while the ETDD is for the defense of the planet against external threats such as fleets from other planets or dimensions, etc. But in moments of extreme crisis, both divisions are used at the same time against one threat. Intra-Planetary Defense Division The Intra-Planetary Defense Division (IPDD) is the lesser main division of the fleet. It is considerably smaller compared to the other one, the ETDD. The IPDD consists of a measly 500 Basic Cruisers, 1,500 Basic Stealth Ships, only 10 Rapiers and 10 Stilettos, 5 Motherships, and not a single Grand Mothership. The reason why the IPDD is so small is because it doesn't need to be big. Despite Antimordia (see Primea) having a comparably sized fleet, almost all of it is used for outer-space. The measly amount of the Antimordian fleet that can even properly operate in the planet's atmosphere can be evenly matched with regular forces of the Ultrimean army, air force, and navy, let alone the IPDD. In extreme crisis, though, some of the rest of the UGF is called to help the IPDD. The IPDD is generally handled by the Ultrimean president, though on occasions, Captain Okeanos commands it with him. Extra-Terrestrial Defense Division The Extra-Terrestrial Defense Division (ETDD) is the more prevalent main division of the fleet. It contains all the other ships apart from the ones in the IPDD. It is much, much bigger than IPDD. This is because despite Primea itself being at war, threats from outside the planet are somewhat common and much more concerning. These threats can range from enemy fleets to attacks from cosmic monsters. Sometimes, Antimordia's main fleet also attacks the planet from outer space, which is another reason for the ETDD to be so much bigger than the IPDD. But in times of absolutely serious crisis, the IPDD or the reserve force is called to help the ETDD. The ETDD is usually run by Captain Okeanos, but during the occasions that any of the Primordials are present, he works under their orders. The same goes for PoseidonHeir himself. Naval Mode The UGF has a unique ability - most ships can transform into naval ships, which means they can then float on water. Some ships, like the Stiletto and Rapier can't do this, but most of the others can. However, this ability isn't used very often as naval skirmishes are often handled by the regular Ultrimean navy. Yet, it is still very useful. Ultrashield The Ultrashield is one of the strongest aspects of the UGF. It is a massive plasma shield that can be generated by a lot of ships lined up together. Most ships in the UGF have an Ultrashield generator near their tip. When a squadron of ships or more line up next to each other in an orderly fashion, the Ultrashield can be generated, and, like a net, will spread across the full length of the ship line-up, protecting them and whatever they are guarding. The shield is near-impassable and hard to destroy, although it requires a lot of energy to sustain and will collapse on its own in a certain amount of time. It takes a long time and a lot of effort and energy to charge up the Ultrashield, meaning it is only ever used as a last-resort, during extremely serious attacks. The Ultrashield's strength (despite it being strong on average) can be adjusted depending on how many energy is used, but the stronger it is and the more energy it uses, the sooner it will collapse. Category:Primordial Cosmology